I Miss My Friend
by the1980skunoichi
Summary: The sequal to 'Gone to the 80's'. When Kagome and Sango come home from work there is terrible news on the TV what will happen to Inuyasha


I Miss my Friend

"Hey guys are you ready to leave?" Kagome said to the others.

"_Why! Do we have to?_" Shippo wined.

"Well we found a way out of here!" Inuyasha said to everyone.

"We made a ton of friends and fans." Miroku said.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Kagome asked the gang.

"Yeah, I think were ready." Sango said to everyone.

They jumped through the well and made it to the 21 century safetly. It was June 23, 2009 and everyone was getting settled in at Kagome's house. Kagome's mom had found a boyfriend after her husband left her so that meant the house was left to the Inuyasha gang. When they were getting settled in, Kagome turned on the sterio and was playing "Thriller" by Micheal Jackson. When everyone was settled in, they had dinner. They gathered at the table and were eating steak. Medium-rare to be exact. Anyway, with the steak was sugar peas and buttered noodles. Kagome was chewing her food when she saw Inuyasha staring out into space.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome asked with worry in her voice.

"What-oh nothing." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Are you sure about that Inuyasha?" Miroku said pulling on Inuyasha's ear.

"Can you stop that moron!" Inuyasha said with anger.

After dinner, Kagome cleaned up and was ready to talk to Inuyasha in the bedroom. It was 6:30 pm when she was done cleaning up. She walked upstairs and got in the bedroom with Inuyasha. She closed the door and locked it. Inuyasha was laying down on bed and was about to fall asleep. Then Kagome interupted the silence.

"Inuyasha is there something you want to talk about because you were just thinking about something?" Kagome asked.

"Ever since we left the 80's, I felt like I left someone else behind. We had a lot of friends like Eddie Van Halen and Modanna the one Miroku liked but, I think it was Micheal Jackson we left." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"You know we could always call him up. Do you want to do that?" Kagome said.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said with a tear in his eye.

Inuyasha called Micheal Jackson up and he answered. Jackson said he felt good and he remembered Inuyasha. They were on the phone for 2 hours. Then it was about 8:45 pm and Inuyasha was done with the conversation.

"How did it go?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Great!" Inuyasha said happily.

"I'm happy for you Inuyasha. I'm glad you got to talk with your best friend." Kagome said to Inuyasha

Kagome hugged Inuyasha and they headed upstairs. They went to bed with smiles on their faces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT MORNING

Kagome got up at 7:30 am and went downstairs to get breakfast. When she got there, she was greated with a smile from Sango and Shippo. They had pancakes and bacon. They went upstairs to get dressed for a jog. When they returned home, both of the guys were up. It was 8:00 am now and the boys just had breakfast and thats when the girls just got home. Kagome pecked Inuyasha's face and Inuyasha got happy. Sango Kissed Miroku on the cheek like Kagome did and Miroku returned it. Everyone got dressed and ready for the day. Kagome had to go grocery shopping with Sango. Inuyasha had to go to work at Verizon down the street. Miroku had to go to work at Apple 2 blocks away. Shippo went with them shopping but, Kirara just stayed at home in the cat room.

"What do we need today Kagome?" Sango asked her friend.

"We need milk, butter, yogurt, pork chops, steak, lunchmeat, cheese, chips, soda, ramen, lightbulbs, napkins, and spices." Kagome to Sango and Shippo.

When grocery shopping was done it was about 9:30 am. They had to go to work soon. The girls worked at Abercrombie and Fitch. They had to get there by 10:00 am but it was down the street so it didn't take long. They dropped Shippo of at home with Kirara and Kagome made a sandwich for Shippo. The girls got in their uniforms for work and were off. By the time work was over it was 5:00 pm. Kagome was making dinner and she turned on the Headline news. Kagome thought that another celebrity did something really stupid or someone got married but in bold letters the news said "Micheal Jackson dies at age of 50". Kagome started to cry.

"Why to-today. Why! Why! Why did-did this hap-happen!" Kagome said through the tears.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" Sango asked with worry.

"Mi-Micheal Ja-Jackson d-d-d-died!" Kagome screamed at Sango.

"Holy Crap. Micheal Jackson _DIED_! What if Inuyasha finds out?" Sango asked Kagome.

"We have to shu-shut off t-the TV and ac-act like nothi-nothing happend. Inuyasha shouldn't be ho-home till 5:30 s-so we have t-time" Kagome said sniffling.

After the news on TV, the crying Kagome just sat there staring into space. Sango had to make the rest of dinner because Kagome was depressed.

"Kagome, I'm home!" Inuyasha said closing the door.

Inuyasha came into the living room. Kagome heard his footsteps and shut the TV off.

"Hello Kagome. Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked his girlfriend.

Kagome was sweating like crazy and she had to make an excuse.

"There was a little boy that got murdered. He was only 8." Kagome said lying through her teeth.

"Oh, Well that's sad. Anyway don't we hear that all the time?" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

Inuyasha was trying to comfort her. Anyway he turned on the news and nothing was on about Micheal Jackson.

"Lucy, I'm home!" Miroku yelled to Sango.

Miroku came into the kitchen. Sango was setting the table and she had tears in her eyes.

"Sango are you ok?" Miroku asked his girlfriend.

"Ye-yeah." Sango lied through her teeth sniffling.

"You looked like you were crying." Miroku said.

"Ok. You caught me. I was crying. An 8 year old boy got murdered around here." Sango said lying and sniffling again.

"Don't cry please Sango." Miroku said trying to console her.

Sango called everyone out to the kitchen for dinner. They had chicken, mashed potatoes, and carrots. Everyone was full and left the table for the couch and watched the news. Shippo cleaned up for chores and would get paid if he did.

"Everywhere today people are gathering for a memorial of a pop legend's death. Micheal Jackson has died at the UCLA hospital in Los Angelas, California at the age of 50 from cardiac arrest. He left his family and fans behind today. As you can see, people are crowding around Appolo Theatere in New York City and everywhere he has been. It is such a loss for everyone who loved him and his music." Robin Meade the news reporter said.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha. He looked down and put his hands over his face. When he looked up at Kagome, he had tears welling up in his eyes.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked in a whisper like voice.

"NO I'M NOT OK!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD IT FEELS TO LOSE A FRIEND!!! Kagome I'm sorry for yelling." Inuyasha said.

Everyone sat there in awe.

"Inuyasha it's ok to let out your feelings." Kagome said in a soft tone.

Tears like rivers started pooring out of Inuyasha. They almost flooded the house. After all the tears were all out of Inuyasha he went up to his room.

"WOW. I never knew Inuyasha was that sensitive." Miroku said.

"That's why I was crying Miroku. I'm sorry I had to lie but, I didn't want you to tell Inuyasha." Sango said.

"And that's why I started crying too. I had to lie or he would be a mess for dinner. Crying in his food or even better flooding his food. When I saw that Micheal Jackson died I was deeply filled with sarrow. I started to cry and so did Sango." Kagome said to Miroku.

"Oh. Can I go up and console him Kagome?" Miroku asked Kagome

"You can. Please do everything you can to help him. Cry with him if he starts crying. Just make him feel like he's not alone." Kagome said to Miroku.

Miroku went up to the bedroom where Inuyasha was lying on the bed.

"Inuyasha, everyone is saddend by his death. You're not the only one. I to are deeply filled with sarrow for . He was a good friend of ours and he will never be forgotten. He was the King of Pop so I think he will be missed." Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"Thank you Miroku. You actually helped. Thanks for helping me cope with Micheal's death." Inuyasha said thanking Miroku.

Inuyasha came down with Miroku and Inuyasha looked happier. Kagome was happy because he was but, when he came down the 2 girls were crying.

"Why are you crying now?" Miroku asked the girls

"They just said the Micheal might have died from a drug that a doctor gave him." Sango said to Miroku

"Oh great. Since you are filled with sarrow even more, do you want me to help you with your struggles?" Miroku said.

"NO THANK YOU!!!" The girls said in unison.

"I see you're back to normal." Inuyasha said to Miroku

The girls slapped him across the face. One slap mark on the right and the other on the left. Inuyasha felt happier but he still had to deal with the lech.

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
